1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector apparatus for plate-like integrated circuit cards that can be used to connect such cards to a host device, and more particularly, to a connector apparatus having a one-piece integrated frame, and to a method of making the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plate-like integrated circuit cards, commonly referred to in the art as "memory cards", have become increasingly popular for use in notebook, laptop and desktop computers, as well as other consumer products. Standard specifications from the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) and the Japan Electronic Industry Development Association (JEIDA) have helped to expand this relatively new industry. Other standard specifications have been developed by the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC). Although commonly referred to as "memory cards," these cards are by no means limited to data storage applications. For example, some cards may perform various I/O functions for modem and local area network applications.
Currently, the PCMCIA/JEIDA standard cards incorporate a 68-pin female connector at one end, and are available in three formats. Type I houses SRAM, PSRAM, MROM, OPTROM, and flash memory chips and only performs memory functions. Type I cards have a thickness of 3.3 mm. Type II cards perform I/O functions for modem and local area network (LAN) applications. The side edges of Type II cards are 3.3 mm thick, however, the main body of the cards is 5.0 mm thick. Type III cards are really not "cards," but rather 1.8 inch hard disk drives having a 10.5 mm thick housing. Again, however, these cards are equipped with outside edges of 3.3 mm.
Given the increasing popularity of these "memory cards," a need has arisen for suitable connector devices for connecting these cards to printed circuit boards in host devices, such as notebook, laptop and desktop computers. A number of connector devices have appeared in the prior art. Prior art connector devices typically comprise some sort of frame or housing into which a memory card may be inserted. A contact header with an array of pin contacts is provided at the far end of the housing to connect with a corresponding contact array disposed in the front end of the memory card. Many prior art connector devices employ an ejection mechanism having an ejector plate that engages with the memory card, a rotatable lever mounted on the housing and coupled at one end to the ejector plate, and a push rod coupled to the other end of the lever. To eject a memory card, the push rod is manually driven toward the contact header. Movement of the push rod toward the contact header is translated through the rotating lever into movement of the ejector plate away from the contact header. As the ejector plate moves away from the contact header, it engages with the memory card thereby disconnecting the memory card from the array of contacts on the header and urging the memory card backward out of the connector device. Currently, the focus of design efforts in the memory card connector field is on reducing the profile (height, width, etc) and cost of these connectors.
Current prior art connector devices are disadvantageous for several reasons. First, the frames or housings of typical prior art connectors comprise a plurality of individual components that must be assembled to form the completed frame or housing. For example, the opposing guide rails in some prior art connectors are formed separately from the remainder of the frame and must be assembled to the frame. Additionally, static discharge contacts, grounding contacts, and various other functional components are typically formed as separate components that must be assembled on the frame. Because most of the functional components in prior art connectors are formed separately, both cost and assembly time are increased.
Another problem found in most prior art connector devices is that the various components of the ejector mechanism, i.e. the push rod, lever and ejector plate, are coupled together with additional hardware. The additional hardware not only increases the cost and complexity of these devices, but can also result in a higher profile connector.
Yet another disadvantage of most prior art connectors is that the push rod of the ejection mechanism can only be mounted on one side of the connector device; that is, push rod mounting provisions are only formed on one side of the connector device. Thus, a different frame must be manufactured for applications that require the push rod to be mounted on the opposite side. U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,389 (Okubo) describes a connector apparatus that does provide for mounting a push rod on either side of the device. However, the push rod mounts on the Okubo connector are bulky, and the connector also suffers from the other disadvantages described above. For example, the frame of the connector comprises two separate components that must be assembled and secured with additional hardware. Additionally, the lever of the ejection mechanism is mounted to the frame using a separate shaft that increases the cost of the device as well as the assembly time, and the mechanisms for connecting the push rod and ejector plate to the lever are bulky and therefore do not provide a low-profile connection.
Given the numerous disadvantages of prior art memory card connectors, there is a need for a low-cost connector apparatus for memory cards that has a reduced number of separate components, has an extremely low profile, and does not require additional mounting hardware for coupling the various components of the ejector mechanism to the frame and each other. The present invention satisfies these needs.